


Him

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not over Frank, and it shows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

You never meant for it to happen, either of you; never intended to find yourselves wrapped in each other’s arms and your Egyptian cotton sheets. What’s done is done and you’re both breathless from it.

You look in his eyes and you can see a bit of Frank staring back at you, but you’d be fooling yourself to try and believe it’s really him. Maybe that was why you kissed him; maybe his smile caught you off-guard and your default reaction was to pounce on him like it had been with Frank.

You’d both been spending so much time together since Frank went away, and you see clearly now that he was trying to fill the void with you and much as you were with him. Every drink, every round of golf...distractions.

How you wish for a distraction now. He’s cuddled up to you but there’s nothing being said; not since you called out the wrong name. You can see the hurt in his eyes, wondering if you were picturing Frank while you fucked him and you’d be lying if you said it hadn’t crossed your mind a few times. You feel him disentangle his limbs from yours, and as he gets up you put your hand on his arm.

“Jamie, wait…”


End file.
